Deadly convictions
by Tiarashi Arusuke
Summary: A vampire with an ancient ancestry, and a large secret. A slayer with a forgotten past. How will each treat the other, and will they find each other's secret?


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny, nor any of the anime characters in my story…. But can't we all just wish?

The pairings are as followed.. AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus… These pairings are made for a couple of my friends in school who also happen to be in Anyway, please enjoy!

Deadly Convictions

Chapter I: Failing defenses.

The hustle and bustle of Orb was a common sight for all, even if it was already 10:30 pm in the evening. Cars rushed by, sometimes causing traffic jams, all of their owners eager to go back to their families. How wonderful it was in the future, not too much pollution as the cars were outfitted with a special device to keep them from smoke belching and the sort, but that is another story meant for another day.

This story was meant to be a legend, to be used only by mothers to scare their children when they disobeyed. The children soon outgrew these stories and told them to their children, soon enough only the oldest people knew how true the tale was. It was all too true for most people's comprehension….

People hear of vampires, and wave it off as all hogwash and nonsense. They couldn't deal with the fact that another race has come forth from the darkness, and they didn't know until it was all too late.

People said that vampires were scared of sunlight. People said that vampires don't have reflections. People said that vampires were scared of crosses, holy water and garlic. People are just so foolish.

Vampires, who have been among the populace since the dawn of time, have also evolved to avoid persecution by the more dominant race. They no longer lived in isolation and in the darkness. They could eat garlic and stand entering even a church. They had reflections and could stand sunlight, though not too much of it. In short, people can no longer rely on the old defences to save them if a vampire wishes vengeance or to feed.

But that too is another tale to tell on another day.

But our story begins with a vampire, or should I say, a vampiress……….

Glazed amber eyes barely saw what was ahead of their owners. The young woman who owned them walked briskly on the sidewalk of Orb's largest city. Her light blonde hair reached her neck gently, a small amount of styling could be seen. Her gloved hands tucked neatly in the pockets of her white trench coat. Her sapphire blue shirt and form-fitting jeans accented her pale skin, making her appear even whiter.

Meet Cagalli, plainly Cagalli. She no longer used her stepfather's last name anymore, especially since he did not fulfill his promise, his promise to be with her forever. Well, she didn't need him anymore, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But still, he left all his wealth to her, and her alone.

She cursed the old man for leaving her so early, she had told him not to go to the airport, but too bad he didn't listen. He was stabbed sixteen times in quick, rapid succession by an assassin, most of the stabs aimed at his spinal cord or his left lung, clearly the work of a professional. A scowl deepened on her face, she hated it all, she just wanted to disappear. Unfortunately, being the adopted daughter of one of Orb's late ministers, people **Will** find her.

But they can't complain now can they, she been enjoying one more thing aside from the perks one receives on his or her 18th birthday. No, it was something far more sinister……

Most do not believe in vampires anymore, and she was more than happy that they didn't. In most of the pictures that was taken with her during the time when her father was still alive, none of them captured any moment of her smiling, not even once. Well, the only thing that really separated her from the land of the normal, as she would call it, was a pair of sharp, elongated canines.

With her father dead due to an assassination attempt, she was purely alone, with only the moon as her friend. But she resolved this by going to as many parties as she can, raves and all. Were her father alive, she would have been allowed only into private parties, but he wasn't in the world now anymore, was he?

She was once harmless too, when her father was there to check up on her, she never drank blood…. But now, the parties were perfect places to find potential victims, she liked it young. Of course, there a fair bit of time before she tasted the fruits of her work, after she had won their trust. But the town, being as rational as it was, became suspicious after a few murders with 'strange puncture wounds', went from calm to ballistic. But no one suspected sweet 18-year old Cagalli, it was all too perfect for her.

Now, she walked to the gate of what seemed to be the most active bar there was in the whole downtown, where a pair of guards opened the heavy oaken doors for her, she was regular here. The bar known as 'White Rose' was a very crowded place, yet, she always seemed to have an immediate seat as soon as she entered.

The bar was full of people, the dimmed but colorful lights flashed in different areas, and loud music blared out of large stereos. She took a sip of normal drink, which the bar tender knew she would get. Couples were here and there, this made her uneasy, she was never the emotional one.The cold wine tasted bitter-sweet in her lips, but she drained it all in one pull. She watched the people around her dance, taking note of some officials' children being here. She had to avoid them.

Unknown to her, pale emerald eyes also viewed the same thing that she was seeing… Though he was not as 'keen' on doing so, and quickly lost interest.

Meet Athrun Zala, the owner of the said pair of eyes. Unknown to most, this 18 year old, mild-mannered coordinator was one of the most sought after and most proficient slayer, as well as assassin at his time. The blue/violet haired youth certainly had a talent with weaponry.

Prey and hunter, sharing the same point of view, yet each so different from the other. How will this bid for them, as amber eyes met green...


End file.
